


Feast Your Ear Tongues

by Mocking_point



Series: Part of the team [6]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Not Coulson Friendly, Post-Episode: s05e10 Past Life, Sorry Not Sorry, post 5x10, the lighthouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: Once they get back to the Present, Coulson tries to talk to Daisy and some truth bombs are dropped that not everyone will like.





	Feast Your Ear Tongues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Us_lowly_peons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Us_lowly_peons/gifts).



> Title from Commumity episode 2x21 Paradigms of Human Memory

He supposed it should’ve hurt when he walked in on Daisy was packing her bags. It had been mere hours since they got back and Daisy was already leaving them. Again. He supposed he should’ve expected it. There was no way Daisy was staying behind with them and”dragging them down with her”. She was technically the only one the government wanted so if she was away, they would be focused on her instead of the entire team. It seemed like they were in an endless time loop. Even out side the time loop they were actually in. 

“Hey, you don’t have to leave.” Coulson said, drawing her attention. Daisy barely looked up to glare at him before continuing to pack the meager possessions from the lighthouse. “We need to stick together. We’re stronger together.”

Again, nothing. It was frustrating being ignored so he took a more forceful tone. He vaguely realized that Jemma and May were behind him looking to interfere but he continued. “Look I know you think you’re protecting us from you…” Daisy finally snorted at that and he said, “Oh she acknowledges I’m here?”

“Go to hell.” She said. He expected her to be angry but this was more than he expected honestly.

“Hey watch it.” He said, using what Melinda dubbed his “dad” tone but he didn’t care. “I know you’re pissed about me bringing you back.”

“That’s not it!” She snapped forcefully. “It’s not what you did specifically. This happens all the time!”

“What..”

Daisy scoffed, “You know I used to think you valued me.”

“I do!”

“No. You don’t.” She said sadly. “I could get you a parrot and you’d be fine without me.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean.” Coulson asked incredulously. He noticed their argument had grown a crowd when Fitz, Mack and Elena came over to see what the shout was about.

“You only take me seriously when I agree with you. Otherwise it’s be seen not heard.”

“That couldn’t be farther from the truth!” 

“It is the truth!” she said, forcefully. “Whenever I don’t agree with you, you just force my hand until I do. My parents, the T.A.H.I.T.I. writings, constantly going behind my back with the Secret Warriors, more or less forced me back to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I offered you a way out!” He said, arguing the point he knew he could make.

“To go where?” She said, incredulous look on her face. “We both know the only way out was to screw over every single agent in the organization, on top of all the Inhumans that were under its protection.”

“Look Daisy I get it.” Coulson sighed. “I understand why you didn’t want to come back but Daisy, I’m just trying to protect…”

“YOU AREN’T MY FATHER!” She yelled before she could stop herself. A look of shock and guilt passed through her face, before she shollowed and steeled herself again. Every single member of the team looked hurt enough for him, but despite that he still felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs.

Daisy was the closest thing he had to a child, something he thought he had given up with his life as an agent. To see that just... he hasn’t felt this kind of pain ever. Not even being stabbed in the hear. 

“I- I need a break from y.. the team.” She said slinging the bag over her shoulders. She walked past the team who looked she’ll shocked. “Don’t follow me.”

May looked at his face before saying “I’ll talk to her.” He knew it was bad when even Melinda was shaken. 

He sighed to himself as he watched the person most important to him storm away in anger.


End file.
